U. S. Pat. No. 3,904,036 issued Sep. 9, 1975 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a fully enclosed bottle container and includes a so called false score formed in the bottom wall.
Canadian patent 1,166,211 owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a carton for beverage containers which is similar in some respects to this invention.